Le prix de l'aube
by Psychotropes
Summary: J'acquiesce, ma seule hâte étant de me rendormir. J'avale les cachets, et tente de trouver une position confortable. La morphine fait effet, et lentement, la douleur s'estompe. Je tombe dans les limbes d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêves, et embrumé par les médocs. [Matoine]
PDV : Antoine

La douleur qui me vrille le côté droit me sort du lourd sommeil où je suis plongé. Je tente avec difficulté d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais la lumière blanche des néons percute ma rétine avec violence, et me brûle l'œil. Je referme les paupières, laissant l'obscurité apaiser l'agression lumineuse. Petit à petit, je tente de m'habituer à la lueur crue de ma chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à ouvrir totalement mes yeux, et parcourt du regard la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Blanche, vide, assez glauque. La chambre d'hôpital typique, en bref. Je tente de tourner la tête, mais me rends compte que mes cervicales sont maintenues par une minerve en plastique ultra-rigide. Mais en basculant les épaules vers la droite, j'aperçois deux ou trois machines, d'apparence assez barbare, bipant, bourdonnant et vrombissant sans relâche. Une perfusion, où sont accrochées plusieurs poches de liquide, est suspendue à côté de moi, et mon bras est perforé de plusieurs tubes reliés aux fameuses poches. Je ne peux pas le bouger tellement ce bardas pèse lourd, et la douleur est à la limite du supportable.  
La porte s'ouvre soudainement et laisse entrer une jolie infirmière, brune aux yeux verts. Mignonne, mais pas mon genre. Pas du tout, du tout, mon genre. Aux brunes aux yeux verts, je préfère les bruns aux yeux verts, vous saisissez ? Elle s'approche de moi, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Elle dépose le dossier portant mon nom, et d'une poussée de la main, remonte mon lit, m'obligeant à me retrouver dans une position presque assise. Je m'aperçois que mon torse est bandé très serré, et que ce bandage est taché de sang, à l'endroit qui justement me faire horriblement souffrir depuis tout à l'heure. Une protubérance crée une bosse sous la bande blanche, et j'ai l'impression que l'on m'applique un fer rougit au feu sur le côté à chaque inspiration. Les mains de mon infirmière me palpent le visage, examinent mon arcade, appuient sur ma mâchoire.

\- Eh bien, vous voilà réveillé !

Elle me sourit doucement, comme à un enfant qui pleure après une chute.

\- Où... Où suis-je ?

Ma bouche est pâteuse, et articuler m'est difficile.

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital St Pierre, M. Daniel. Vous avez eu un accident.

Tandis qu'elle débande mon torse et désinfecte ma blessure, je tente de reconstituer le puzzle. Quelle est ma raison ici ? Mon état est-il grave ? A force de questions, je comprends petit à petit ma situation. Apparemment, j'ai été percuté par une voiture, mais je ne garde aucun souvenir de l'accident. Mon état n'est pas grave, mais les médecins s'interrogent sur cette amnésie partielle qui mange une partie de mes souvenirs. Ma côté brisée – raison de toute cette douleur – a perforée mon poumon, et c'est pour ça que je saigne abondamment depuis tout à l'heure. Mon infirmière me tend un verre d'eau, et une dizaine de cachets.

\- Prenez ça, M. Daniel, et reposez-vous. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce, ma seule hâte étant de me rendormir. J'avale les cachets, et tente de trouver une position confortable. La morphine fait effet, et lentement, la douleur s'estompe. Je tombe dans les limbes d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêves, et embrumé par les médocs.

Quand je reprends conscience pour la deuxième fois, un homme est assis sur l'immonde chaise en plastique réglementaire, au pied de mon lit. Il a la tête entre les mains et son dos est secoué de sanglots. J'essaye de cumuler le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour tendre la main vers Mathieu, car oui, c'est Mathieu. Mon meilleur ami. Et l'homme que j'aime, comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma... L'homme qui occupe mes nuits, mes rêves, mon cœur et mes pensées, l'homme qui représente tout pour moi. Celui que j'aime.  
Je pousse un gémissement pitoyable, mais qui a le mérite de faire relever la tête de mon homologue. En voyant ses yeux rougis, gonflés, ses joues trempées de larmes, son teint cadavérique et tout simplement, ce si beau visage ravagé, mon cœur se serre, et je m'en veux atrocement d'être la cause de sa peine. Je tends ma main vers lui et, du pouce, essuie avec délicatesse les larmes qui continuent de couleur sur sa joue. J'effleure sa barbe, savourant le contact piquant de ses poils contre la peau sensible de mon doigt. Il m'attrape la main, la serrant avec force.

\- Mon dieu... Mon dieu...

Je souris timidement, faible ébauche du fameux sourire cynique qui fut ma marque de fabrique, avant qu'une voiture me laisse briser, avec autant de forces qu'un nouveau-né.

\- Appelle-moi Antoine… Je sais bien que je suis ton dieu...

Il rit doucement.

\- Même mort, tu gardes ton humour, hein ?

Il me serre la main, et ce contact me remue jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'il me dévore des yeux. Son visage redevient grave, et les marques d'une profonde tristesse apparaissent. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent.

\- Quand les médecins m'ont dit que... que tu étais dans le coma...

Il s'interrompt, le souffle court.

Le coma ? Quel coma ? Personne ne m'a parlé d'un quelconque coma !

\- Je... j'ai cru que... j'allais te perdre... Et je crois... Enfin, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vivre sans toi et...

Sa voix se brise, nos larmes coulent. Ma gorge se noue. Que veut-il dire ? Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Je ne connais aucun hôpital St Pierre, et le vocabulaire m'intrigue. « Même mort » ? Comment ça, mort ?

\- J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir perdu... Tu... Tu comptes tellement pour moi, Antoine...

Il vacille, ivre d'une peur qu'il garde depuis des jours. Je lui caresse la joue de nouveau.

\- Toi aussi... Tu comptes énormément pour moi...  
\- An... Antoine ?

Mon cœur s'arrête, repart, dégringole et s'affole.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je me suis rendu compte que... Que ma vie sans toi...  
\- N'a aucun sens...

Il me regarde, un air indéchiffrable plaqué sur le visage, lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Tu... Tu comprends ?  
\- Non... Non !

L'affolement commence à me gagner. Mais où suis-je ? Peu à peu, une peur panique m'envahit. J'ai peur de comprendre. Je ne veux pas comprendre.

\- J'ai peur... Mathieu... Mathieu ?  
\- Tu... tu étais dans le coma...  
\- Et ... Mais pourquoi l'infirmière... ?  
\- Parce qu'ici, ton coma n'a aucune importance.

La terre se dérobe sous mes pieds. La tête me détourne, une nausée violente me saisie, et la pièce se met à tourner.

\- Tu... Tu as compris ?

Je baisse la tête douloureusement.

\- J'ai...

J'inspire, ma côte brisé me lance, la douleur me transperce, une larme perle.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Je veux l'entendre.

Mathieu prends un air désolé. Il me pose la main sur la joue, et me sonde, son regard bleu transperçant le mien. Il me caresse tendrement la peau, cercle adorablement doux, mais qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma panique.

\- Tu es mort, Antoine. J'ai... J'ai donné mon accord pour te débrancher.

Le souffle me manque, et je baisse les yeux sur ma blessure.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi je saigne ?  
\- Tu es mort, mais le monde de la mort est identique au monde humain. La seule différence est que... tu restes pour l'éternité dans l'état où tu es mort.

Mon souffle se bloque.

\- Même... Même la douleur ?  
\- Surtout la douleur.

\- Mais... Et toi ? Comment se peut-il que...  
\- Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi...

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

\- Tu t'es... Enfin je veux dire...

C'est alors que je remarque le bandage sanglant qui entoure le cou délicat de mon homologue.

\- Je me suis tranché la jugulaire. Je ne pouvais pas te survivre !

Je lui saisis la main, ému aux larmes par la stupidité désespérée de ce geste.

\- Je...  
\- Moi aussi, Mathieu. Moi aussi.

J'hoche la tête, incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'approche de moi, hésitant. Ses yeux me sondent, m'hypnotisent.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Comment pourrais-je ?

Sa bouche s'approche, toujours un peu plus. Il trace de son nez les contours de mon visage, embrasse doucement mon front, ma paupière, ma pommette tuméfiée. Nos deux bouches s'attendent, impatientes, affolées, hésitantes. Entrouvertes, elles s'effleurent, jouent, papillonnent, sans jamais réellement se toucher... Puis je craque, et attrape dans un mouvement irrésistible la bouche de mon partenaire. Nos souffles s'enflamment, mais ma douleur nous arrêtent. Front contre front, nous savourons le plaisir d'être ensemble, le plaisir de s'aimer.

\- Je t'aime...  
\- Il aura fallu que je meure pour qu'enfin j'entende ces mots !

Il sourit. Qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit.

Nos bouches se retrouvent, complices, amies dès le premier instant.

\- Je paierai... Pour me faire pardonner...

Les larmes s'entremêlent au coin de ses yeux.  
Je me détache de lui et durcit mon regard.

\- Je te jure que je ferais tout pour toi. J'atténuerai ta souffrance. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que tu oublie. Tu...

Il me coupa d'un geste.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Rien.

\- Sauf ta vie.

Il s'arrête et caresse le bandage taché de rouge qui lui enserre le cou.

\- J'ai payé le prix fort pour être avec toi. Mais tu le vaux.

\- Je vaux une vie ? Mon prix ?

\- Le prix du sang.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je n'ai pas été trop méchante là... C'est un vieil OS, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Il est peut-être un peu trop gnagnan à mon goût, mais bon, ça peut pas faire de mal de temps en temps, non ?

Laissez des reviews surtout, cœur sur vous,

B'sous

Psycho'


End file.
